Gravitic Drone
Gravitic Drones are antagonistic characters involved in the Caedo plotline. They are biologically engineered warriors under the command of the Gravitic Swarm, an organisation which provides meagre armies with a number of soldiers for a fee. Variations Gravitic Drones come in five varieties: #Range Skunk #Blade Skunk #Trapper Skunk #Magic Skunk #Bulwark Skunk The only feature these classes share in terms of appearance are their gasmasks, which seem to be standard issue for the entire Gravitical swarm. Inside the mask is a built in commorb from which they receive orders, but cannot reply due to their lack of mouths. It is speculated that they communicate danger or hostile contact back to their superior with panic buttons. Range Skunk Range Skunks have been seen using crossbows with rubium combustion chamber attachments, increasing the bolt's killrange and accuracy in equal measure. Due to the unstealthy nature of the crossbow, combined with it's long reload time, Gravitic Range Skunks usually sport dual wielded double edged blades, with which they attempt to rush their opponents with if they miss with their primary weapon. Blade Skunk Blade Skunks' primary (and only) weapon is a large broadsword, sometimes seen dual wielded depending on rank. They specialise in disarmed and executing the target as quickly as possible, usually attacking in teams of three. The largest team of Blade Skunks seen to have attacks one target was lead by former Range Skunk Lieutenant Winter, in the Arrowstorm wars that occured in Nardah. Trapper Skunk Trapper Skunks specialise in scouting areas and laying traps. They seem to be the lowest ranking Drone, due to the way in which they are treated by the other Skunks. They often carry binoculars, razorwire reels and beartraps. Magic Skunk Magic Skunks are arguably the rarest operative group in the Gravitic Swarm, favouring fire based magical attacks. They have been seen being deployed as demolitioners for buildings, forests and hostile outposts. They are the least armoured of their bretheren, wearing only a thin veil of chainmail over their torso. This is thought to be for decorative purposes only. Bulwark Skunk Bulwark skunks are the highest rank, and debatably the most powerful of all Drone classes. They stand at 7'4, armed with dual wielded reverse grip blades, a towershield and explosive charges. They are heavily armoured, to an extent that even rubium propelled bolts have been seen bouncing from their chest armour. Bulwark Skunks are only deployed in times of emergency, and usually fight alone with various Trappers and Range Skunks holding off escape routes. Notable (Ex)Drones * Sg. Harland Feroxa, 3rd Regiment Alpha Team - Lead the Feroxa faction during the Nardahian Arrowstorm war. *Lt. Ryan Winter, 3rd Regiment Bravo Team - Promoted for a kill made from a distance of 450ft in the Sicarius Wars. *Skr'eeva, 9th Regiment Echo Team, first ever Bulwark Biological Engineering Most drones have their lips cut off and their mouths sewn shut, a process that allows the lips to heal together to give the appearance of a mouthless soldier. This is a ritual from the early Gravitical days, in which it was believed that soldiers were merely slaves and should not be allowed to communicate. They are drip fed. The plate armour of Trapper and Blade drones has 6 thick, iron loops that intergrate with the ribcage, making the armour more reinforced, and unremovable. This too is an early tradition, from when it was believed that through this process, the soldier would learn to move in armour as if it was his own skin. All drones have had their chemical balances reengineered to remove negative and potential performance costing emotions such as fear. They have increased levels of adrenaline, which allows them faster movement and sudden bursts of strength. Range, Blade and Bulwark drones have metal coil inserts in their biceps and thighs, which allows springy action in punches, slashes and running. This reserves energy, and allows harder hits, however, it is known to be painful for the drones. Blade and Bulwark drones have thin iron plate inserts in their foreheads and temples under the skin, to avoid headshots from rangers. They have been known, however, to fatally conduct magical attacks into the brain. The Gravitical Drone Farms The majority of Drones are bred in the drone farms, born from enslaved women where they are then kept drip fed on steroid and liquid nutrience for a duration of 15 years. During this time, they are kept in labelled glass cases in the "Drone Farms", huge warehouses filled with hundreds of Drone minors. At 3, their lips are sealed and their classes are decided upon. At 15, they are put into intensive training for 7 hours a day, until they reach the age of 20. By this time, they are kept in training until commissioned to fight. Category:Characters